All Star Battle (Season 1)
Sixteen returning contestants battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize in this spin-off series. The teens are split into two teams: Venomous Vipers and Courageous Lions. Day by day, the teams will compete in a Captains Challenge, to determine team captain/immunity, as well as the main challenge which is an homage to the past challenges. The losing team will nominate two players up for elimination, who will then be voted on by the winning team and the eliminated contestant will be sent home via the flush of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants ''Introduced in Island *'Bridgette' (''The Soul Surfer) – Bridgette is kind, hot, and strong, and people know this. Bridgette has had her fair share of drama. From her conflict with Heather to her romance with DJ, she has definitely left a mark on this show. She was met with temptation with Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour, and even briefly dumped DJ, but he won her back, and she truly regrets it. Bridgette is back for more and she will not let anyone push her around this time. She’s in it to win it. *'Duncan' (The Delinquent) - Duncan is a bad boy with a huge heart, but don’t remind him of that. He developed relationships with both Gwen and Courtney. He had a strong rivalry with Trent, due to their shared feelings for Gwen, but later on became best friends with him following Gwen’s departure in Total Drama World Tour. He isn’t over Gwen and isn’t over not winning. Being the only veteran to merge in every season he participated in, Duncan is an All Star. *'Gwen' (The Goth Girl) – Gwen came to the show to get away from drama in her home, and that’s exactly what she came to. Truth be told, without Gwen, we would not have a ton of the drama we do now with our original cast. Courtney got pushed to win. Duncan and Trent were enemies turned BFFs. Heather reading her diary was great. Point is, Gwen is a great player and an even greater drama magnet, and bringing her into the pool with a bunch of new people should be fantastic to watch. *'Heather' (Queen Bee) – Heather is known for being what is arguably the fiercest player TD450 has ever seen. Having competed in our first three seasons, she has shown us quite what she can do. She was able to manipulate everyone and even get rid of her biggest threats. Our first runner up, Heather lost to DJ in Total Drama Island. This girl is extremely strategic and strong and is definitely All Star Material! *'Noah' (The High IQ) – Noah is a very opinionated young man, and boy does he love to speak his mind. He hasn’t competed since Total Drama Action, but that’s simply because Musicals and Radioactive Waste isn’t his thing! He dominates the rankings, having placed 7th and 9th in the seasons he participated in, as well as dominated in ratings. Seriously, there is nothing that this guy says that people don’t like. He’s gotten in a ton of trouble with other players (I.E. Eva and Justin and Heather and Leshawna and Duncan and…well you get it), but he’s also developed several friendships. We can’t wait to bring his sarcastic self back into the mix. *'Trent' (The Heartbreaker) – Trent has a bad history with romance. He, like Duncan and Cody, chased after Gwen for the first three seasons until he was officially turned down, like the other two guys. He is a helpless romantic with a great musical talent, a reason for his eagerness to compete on Total Drama World Tour. There, enemy turned bestfriend, Duncan and him dominated the competition until Duncan’s elimination. Trent is an easy guy to get a long with, but like Sierra confirmed, he has a lot of hidden secrets that he’s not so ok with people knowing about. TDWT was all about his music, this season is all about him becoming a strong individual. Let’s see how far he gets! *'Tyler' (The Sucky Jock) – Tyler is a great guy with a great sense of humor, but a horrible sense of direction. He is a strong player, and an all around likeable person. He was dating Lindsay, and helped Lindsay stand up to Heather (and shaved her head), until she dumped him for not being stylish enough. During Total Drama World Tour, he took on a whole new leadership role on his team, and would have been successful, if he wasn’t going against the titans in Team Amazon and Team Chris. He always was an All Star, and now he has the title to prove it. ''Introduced in World Tour *'Alejandro' (''The Arch Villain) – Was there any doubt that this guy wouldn't be back? He is arguably the most fierce player in TD450 history…oh wait…that’s a line from Heather’s bio. Point taken. Alejandro is nasty, and so is Heather. Not so surprisingly, the two are so in love, they just won’t admit it. Alejandro has the ability to charm the pants off of anyone he chooses. He also has the ability to manipulate the heck out of everyone. (You can see why he’s such a threat). He almost had the win back in World Tour, but he let his feelings get in the way of it. Let’s just hope this time around he doesn't let anyone fool him again. *'Sierra' (The Super Fan) – Sierra is TD450’s number one super fan. She knows everything about everyone, which made her a huge threat. She was able to reveal secrets about everyone like how Heather is adopted and how Trent kisses guys, and reall was just exploding. As it turns out, Sierra has a hard time when it comes to social gatherings, and suffers from what can only be called “crazyitis” (this was confirmed when she went full Britney and shaved her head). Sierra now has spent some time relaxing and calming herself down, as well as catching up on everything Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and is planning on playing things right this time. ''Introduced in Revenge of the Island *'Anne Maria' (''The Jersey Girl) – Anne Maria is a Jersey Girl with a huge attitude and a big heart. She had a crush on Mike’s character Vito before discovering his secret, and soon after became his best friend. Due to this, she had a MAJOR conflict with Zoey, who thought Mike was into her. The two ladies duked it out, despite Anne Maria’s attempts to befriend her. This conflict, plus her sudden advances on Lightning caused her demise in Revenge of the Island, but the girl is back, and she plans on showing no mercy this time around. Fool her once, shame on you. Fool her twice, you better sleep with your eyes opened. *'Dawn' (The Moon Child) – Dawn is quite the character. During Total Drama: Revenge of the Island she stayed to herself, often warning Blaineley of her doings and of her eventual downfall. She cares a lot about people and how evil effects their souls. She also cares a lot about nature, and is the main reason why Chris McLean was arrested, thus helping in creating this new season. We felt it was only right to have her return. What will she be like now that the mutants are all gone and all is well? Only time will tell. *'Jo' (The Bossy Athlete) – Jo is the most ruthless player of the new cast. She literally was behind every single bit of drama that occurred during her season. Despite this, the girl does have a huge soft spot, especially for a certain white haired quarterback, which she often cites as a sign of weakness. This girl will do whatever it takes, and could have won it all if it wasn’t for Brick’s plans for a “friendship finale”. She is back to win it for good! *'Lightning' (The Athletic Over-Acheiver) – Lightning is what can only be called, the most disliked player in TD450 History! Everyone but Jo hates him!! And even then, Jo’s feelings are questionable. He doesn’t really care for drama, and cares mostly about himself and getting himself to the top. His ex-girlfriends back home are usually bimbo blonde cheerleaders. How will he handle having a girlfriend who is stronger and better at things than he is? *'Mike' (The Fun Guy) – Mike was just a shy guy who used to hide behind his characters to talk to people, but this was only because he was afraid to get close to people and then have them run away once he told them his secret. Mike is gay and he caused quite the drama between Anne Maria and Zoey and Scott, but he means well. He was able to patch things up with everyone and is moving on to greater things. Now that Mike is open with his true self, who knows what we’ll see from him. *'Scott' (The Farm Boy) – Scott is a troublemaker, and boy does he love starting things. He is known for causing drama for Zoey and Mike, but once he started having feelings for Zoey after all the times she cried to him, he started feeling guilty. After calling off his alliance with Jo, she began to blackmail him and made him work for her until she revealed to Zoey the truth. Zoey then got Scott eliminated, but once she came back to her senses, the two started going out. New Romance, New Season. What will become of him? *'Zoey' (The Indie Chick) – Zoey is a sweet girl who is tired of being a pushover. She came into the show not being able to stand up for herself, and later became a Total Drama titan! She made it to the finale, and realized she is a good person, and allowed Brick to win. She now has the guy, but did she rush into things with Scott? Was it out of happiness or does she really want to be with him? Whatever the case is, Zoey is not one to mess with and should not be treated as such. Episodes 1x01 - Heroes vs Villains *''We kick off this season the only way we could, by paying homage to the very first challenge ever!! Season 1's cliff diving into shark infested waters! Only this time, the contestants will have to collect statue pieces of Josh and myself, in homage to Season 3's Statue Building in Paris. One of the pieces has a special Team Captain Logo, and whoever picks up this piece will be the captain for their team. Lightning and Tyler are the first to dive for their teams, with Tyler knocking himself out in the process and getting himself sent to the camp's medic (boy still hasn't got much skill now does he), putting the Vipers in the Lead. Bridgette is next to jump for the Vipers while Jo jumps for the Lions, with both of them getting an arm (right and left respectively). Jo takes this time to sabotage the Vipers by throwing Bridgette's piece back into the water’ forcing Bridgette to jump back while getting a lead ahead (Girl is still feisty!) Alejandro is next to jump and picks out my head...WITH THE TEAM CAPTAIN LOGO ON IT! (Please, feel free to kiss my head Ale-HUNK-dro). With the teams finally even, Mike jumps for the Lions while Sierra jumps for the Vipers, neither of them getting a logo, but both getting the other arm. Zoey and Heather are the next two to jump. Zoey retrieves my beautifully sculpted Torso while Heather retrieves Josh's leg...WITH THE TEAM CAPTAIN LOGO ON IT!! (What are the odds that Heather and Alejandro would both get Team Captain for their teams on Day 1?) Duncan and Gwen jump next, which is super awkward. Gwen picks out another leg while Duncan picks out Josh's head. On the way back up, Duncan tells Gwen he misses her, to which she dismisses and ignores, which shocks Duncan! (DANG how things have changed) Anne Maria and Heather are busy trying to force Noah to jump next, to which he sarcastically refuses, until Lightning gets fed up and throws him off the cliff! (NOAH SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL XD) Trent jumps next for the Lions and pulls out my other leg while Noah picks out Josh's other leg. Anne Maria and Dawn are the final two to jump, which works out perfectly for Dawn, having to carry out my small neck, and Anne Maria having to carry out Josh's heavy torso. With all the pieces on the beach, the teams quickly try to assemble them. Heather takes it upon herself to boss her team around in order to finish quickly, which Alejandro points out. (Heather is maaaad now xD) Bridgette attempts to bring her team together. Just because they are the "villains" doesn't mean they have to act this way. (All of them find this amusing and refuse to trust the other members.) Tyler makes his return to the challenge, only to trip and break apart the Lions' statue (Wow he sucks). Jo gets after Tyler harshly, but Alejandro and Dawn intervene, with Dawn pointing out that Tyler means well, he's just very excited. Alejandro pulls his team together as Zoey, Gwen, Mike, and Trent continue to fix the statue. Trent catches Mike looking at him as Mike quickly looks away, to which Gwen asks if Trent is alright. Trent reveals in the confessional that after "Sierra McBlabber Mouth" ran her mouth in World Tour, he's been getting a lot of rumors about his personal life and former love interests spread around like wildfire, and doesn't want to add to this with Mike. (I guess we can't all be as lucky as Mike huh?) Meanwhile, Scott comforts Duncan, who is clearly jealous at the sight of Gwen and Trent bonding, pointing out that Mike and Zoey are bonding as well. Lightning teases Noah for his lack of athleticism, to which Noah responds he could outsmart him any day. Heather's pep talk however puts the vipers in the lead, as Josh's statue is COMPLETE!!! THE VENOMOUS VIPERS WIN!!! Upset at this, Jo throws a fit and tackles Tyler to the ground. (NICE!!) With the Vipers moving into the Hilton Spa Hotel, the Courageous Lions have to nominate two players up for elimination! Sucks to be them!! While the Venomous Vipers settled into their new Spa Hotel quarters, the Courageous Lions sat down at our first ever Nomination Ceremony!! All eight members get to nominate two players each, but in the end, Alejandro has the final say in who goes up. Staying true to his code, Alejandro went majority rules and nominated Jo, for not being a team player, and Tyler, for pretty much being a klutz.'' **'WINNERS:' The Venomous Vipers **'LOSERS:' The Courageous Lions **'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Alejandro (Lions) and Heather (Vipers) **'IMMUNE:' Alejandro **'NOMINATED:' Jo and Tyler **'ELIMINATED:' Tyler 1x02 – Inglorious Campers *''In the confessional, Duncan revealed that the only reason he returned was to win back Gwen, and the fact that she won't even say hi is a big downer for him and that at least he has his buddy Trent. (Love Triangles...pfft so last season) He tries to talk to Trent about Gwen, but Trent is struggling with other stuff and isn't in the mood to talk about Duncan's jealousy. (HARSH!! Looks like Duncan really has no one!! xDDD) Meanwhile, Heather takes it upon herself to ally with Bridgette, seeing as how she's the only member on the Vipers that is "desperate enough" to take her side. Bridgette takes notice of this and decides that she needs all the help that she can get, though she still doesn't trust anyone on her team. At the Mess Hall, Jo and Alejandro are busy trying to take over the leadership role on the Lions, much to Dawn's annoyance. Dawn tells Zoey, Mike, Gwen, and Trent that they can't let either Alejandro or Jo win as they are major threats. (Dawn is strategizing? Wow, this is new.). It's Challenge Time!! The rules are simple. The teams will have a race to the top of Freeze Mountain where the first player there gets to pick the fort while the first member of each team becomes the Captain, and wins immunity. The second part of the challenge is an homage to season four's "Defend the Flag" challenge with an extra twist; Season Four's Seagull Canon!! The winner will be determined if one of two things happen: The opposing team captures the other team's flag, or their fort is destroyed. The losing team will have to nominate two of their players for elimination and someone will be going home. The race kicks off strong as Lightning and Jo almost immediately take the lead, with of course some very flirty remarks on Lightning's behalf, this throws Jo off as she crashes into a tree. (LOL) Alejandro decides that he can sacrifice being team captain in order to create an alliance on the opposing team. If he becomes nominated, the Vipers will be the deciding factor in whether or not he goes home, so he needs allies on the other team. He tries to get close to Bridgette, which Heather does not have. She tells Bridgette he's just trying to play her and that she should trust her. Bridgette is thrilled that people are actually fighting over her! Lightning becomes the first contestant and Team Captain to reach the forts and chooses the larger of the two, while Zoey reaches the fort second, winning Captain for her team, which makes Dawn happy. The rest of the players arrive and the second challenge begins! Zoey instructs Jo, Gwen, Mike, and Trent to battle for the Lions while Alejandro, Dawn, and she stay behind to defend the fort. (Jo doesn't appreciate being bossed around much...hehehe). Lightning decides that he, Duncan, Scott, and Sierra will go out into battle because guys rule, while Heather, Anne Maria, Noah, and Bridgette stay behind to defend the fort. (HE THINKS SIERRA IS A GUY OMG). Jo pushes her team aside with the canon and charges solo against the Vipers, but Sierra kicks her into a frozen pond (NICE!) Sierra reveals in the confessional that she watched Revenge of the Island, and she knows how ruthless Jo can be and hopes that she gets nominated and sent home as she is a HUGE threat, so she has to make her look like she lost the challenge. (SO MUCH STRATEGIZING!!) Duncan and Scott start charging towards the fort, but Mike and Trent both "call" fighting them off, which Trent immediately groans at. (The sparks are real between these two.) Gwen however takes the shot and shoots Scott and Duncan in the face with a Seagull. (Aww Duncan is sad :c) Lightning, noticing how his team is "worthless" decides to do everything himself, though Jo has none of it. The two engage in an all out battle (NICE!) which ends with the two viciously making out. (...gross...) Sierra, rolling her eyes, heads straight for the fort, pushing aside Mike, Gwen, and Trent along the way and tackles Alejandro to the ground. She glares at Zoey and makes a run for the Lions' flag and the two girls have an all out war. (CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT) In the end, Sierra does succeed and takes the second win for the Vipers!! The Courageous Lions are two time losers, and will be nominating two players for elimination. The Vipers return to their Spa Hotel, all with excitement, except Duncan, who is trying not to let Gwen mess with his Macho Man act. The Lions, however, return to the nomination ceremony where Zoey has the final say in the nominations, not that it mattered as Dawn's words echoed strong and the majority nominated Alejandro and Jo. The Vipers will now have the chance to eliminate someone.'' **'WINNERS:' The Venomous Vipers **'LOSERS:' The Courageous Lions **'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Zoey (Lions) and Lightning (Vipers) **'IMMUNE:' Zoey **'NOMINATED: '''Alejandro and Jo **'ELIMINATED: Jo 1x03 - Saving Private Leechball *''In the confessional, Scott reveals that ever since he and Zoey kissed in last season's finale, he isn't too sure where the two stand; they haven't had much time alone since then and the team separation doesn't help. He makes it his goal to win her over no matter what the stakes are. (Aww, how cute). Meanwhile, Duncan reveals that he has no reason to stay around if Gwen won't even bother giving him another shot. (Has the bad boy officially gone soft?) In the Lions' mess hall, Mike asks Gwen about Trent, to which Gwen replies he's just going through a hard time and isn't usually this hard to get to know. Mike reveals in the confessional that he's never had a relationship before and is crushing on Trent, but has no idea how to tell him. Gwen also confesses that she wants Trent to be happy and isn't back to start a romance, rather she is back to win the money to pay her way through Art School. (Looks like people do change) We call the campers to the edge of the forest where the next challenge is revealed to be homage to Season One's Paintball Deer Hunt, only this time, everyone is a target. Before this, the all stars must race to their team's crate where a special "Leechball Gun" with the Team Captain's logo is hidden inside. Whoever pulls this gun out wins immunity and leadership over their team. First team to get every member to the crates gets a ten minute head start into the forest. First team wiped out completely by leech balls gets sent to the nomination ceremony. The fourteen all stars take off, with Noah and Anne Maria lagging behind (Noah because he "doesn't do fast walking" and Anne Maria due to her newly done pedicure). Noah tells Anne Maria that Heather is a huge threat due to her new alliance with Alejandro and Bridgette and that if they don't stop her now, she will be too powerful later on. (I guess what he lacks in physical strength, the dude makes up for it with his grand scheming.) The Lions all make it to the crates in no time, winning the head start and with Alejandro once again winning Team Captain, while Duncan wins Team Captain for the Venomous Vipers. While Anne Maria and Noah make it back, the Lions take their head start with Alejandro's plan to spread out but stay within calling distance of each other. Heather becomes suspicious of Anne Maria and Noah and tells Bridgette to be on the lookout. Bridgette confesses that she doesn't want to be Heather's pawn, but if she doesn't have an ally, the only way she'll make it on the villains team is if she starts to think like a villain...(INTERESTING!!) (Lions: 6 | Vipers: 8) With the Lions' lead over, the Vipers head out into the forest with Duncan's instructions to send Lightning in alone as bait to fish out their location and the others travel with branches as disguise, with Duncan carefully sneaking away to find Gwen and Trent. Sure enough, Lightning comes across Alejandro and before he could do anything, Zoey and Dawn shoot him with their leeches. (THEY'RE SO SLIMY AND GROSS! Lions: 6 | Vipers: 7) Zoey takes to the trees as Dawn and Alejandro continue on deeper into the forest. Sierra begins has a talk with Noah and Anne Maria (more like Sierra fan girls over Anne Maria's hair before talking) and lets them know that she too wishes to take Heather down and would like to join their alliance, to which the two gladly accept. Noah confesses that with his smarts, Anne Maria's connections, and Sierra's strength, they will be unstoppable. Unfortunately, Mike notices them all and takes his shot, but not before Sierra takes Mike down with her. (Lions: 5 | Vipers: 4) Duncan bumps into Gwen and Trent and asks her to give him another shot, that he misses her and only came back for her, to which Gwen states that she is flattered by this but doesn't want to let a guy make her lose sight of the competition. Angered, Duncan fires his gun, with Trent taking the fall and Gwen shooting Duncan in retaliation. Gwen states they are so done, but gets shot down by Heather. (NICE! Lions: 3 | Vipers: 3) Zoey has Heather in her sights, but misses her shot with Scott surprising her from behind. Startled, Zoey quickly shoots Scott, giving away her location and giving Heather the opportunity to shoot her as well. (Lions: 2 | Vipers: 2) Angered, Zoey confronts Scott, to which Scott reveals that he misses "us" and wants to pick things up where they left off, which Zoey responds there is no "us" and storms off. (Dude, never get in between a girl and a million bucks!!) Heather tells Bridgette she needs to start shooting the others, but refuses to do so as she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Heather snaps her out of it, telling her they need to win if not they will be going home, reminding her of Noah's alliance. It is then that Alejandro and Dawn appear and shoot Heather, with Bridgette ducking out of the way. (Lions: 2 | Vipers: 1) With Heather literally in her ear, Bridgette quickly aims and shoots Dawn (Lions: 1 | Vipers: 1) and takes aim at Alejandro. Both of the remaining players shoot their remaining leeches at the other and....(Lions: 0 | Vipers: 1) THE VIPERS WIN AGAIN!!! The Courageous Lions are heading to the nomination ceremony once more, while Duncan makes a decision. The Lions are beating themselves up! Alejandro reveals in the confessional that he cannot believe he is stuck on a team of losers! (Harsh Words from Team Captain). Before we begin to nominate, it is our duty to inform everyone that Duncan has quit the competition. With Gwen no longer interested, Trent too busy dealing with his own insecurities, and the competition getting harder, he has no real reason to continue competing. Either way, the elimination ceremony must go on! Alejandro decides to play it smart and nominates Zoey and Trent, mainly because Zoey is a major threat and Trent for trying to take him down in World Tour. It’s now up to the Vipers to eliminate one of the two.��Reasons to vote off Trent include that he is distracted from the actual competition with the whole Mike thing. Reasons to vote off Zoey include the fact that she was the runner up of Revenge of the Island.'' **'''WINNERS: The Venomous Vipers **'LOSERS:' The Courageous Lions **'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Alejandro (Lions) and Duncan (Vipers) **'IMMUNE:' Alejandro **'NOMINATED:' Trent and Zoey **'QUIT:' Duncan **'ELIMINATED:' Zoey Elimination Table Trivia *This is the first season where Chris McLean is not the host. **This is also the first season where Josh and Blaineley are the hosts. **Chef Hatchet returns, making him the only host to appear in every season thus far. *This season introduces a new two day voting system, as well as a captains challenge. *Rob Anthony Ruiz is once again the lead writer this season, having been supporting writer during Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. All Star Battle Gallery |-| Competing= AlejandroASB.png|'Alejandro' AnneMariaASB.png|'Anne Maria' BridgetteASB.png|'Bridgette' DawnASB.png|'Dawn' GwenASB.png|'Gwen' HeatherASB.png|'Heather' LightningASB.png|'Lightning' MikeASB.png|'Mike' NoahASB.png|'Noah' ScottASB.png|'Scott' SierraASB.png|'Sierra' TrentASB.png|'Trent' |-| Not Competing= ZoeyASB.png|'15th' Zoey DuncanASB.png|'16th.' Duncan JoASB.png|'17th.' Jo TylerASB.png|'18th.' Tyler Category:Total Drama 450 Category:Spin Off Series Category:Seasons